Pure Randomness
by Izaalka
Summary: A little bit of cakes, a lot of Pepsi and lots of studying to do... Put it all toghether and two crazied authresses write down the most random fiction ever. Warning for slash.


_Hello, I'm still alive! Sorry for not uploading for such a long time (yet again), but… Oh well, nevermind, it doesn't matter. I've got 50 per cent of '180 Degrees' next chapter done and got the other half planned so it should go fast _when_ I sit at it. But as for now... Time just seems to pass by with an unimaginable speed. Anyways, here is a short... randomness, done by me and Yehudit (Katzee on dA). We wrote this about a year ago if I'm correct. It's pure random, don't blame us, we were supposed to study for our tests and as we all always do, we kept doing everything but studying. And this is how this was born XD So, enjoy the adventitiousness! (lol, another hard word xD)_

* * *

Izaalka: "In the anime series Hohenheim is Ed's father."

Yehudit: "Yeah, but in the manga we don't know who his father really is x) "

Izaalka: "Hmmm... imagine..."

Vader: "I'm your Father, Luke"

Ed: "Eeee?"

-Roy takes his helmet off-

Ed: "LIAR! DIEEE!"

Roy: "But Edward, I LOOOOOVE you! I wanna have your babies!"

Ed: "Babies...? Babies! Yaaaaay! Cockies!"

Roy: "KRZAKI!!"

Random yaoi-fangirl: "Krzaki...?"

Izaalka: "You don't EVEN want to KNOW"

Yehudit: "TRUST US"

Izaalka: "Or do you...? x)"

Al: "OMFG O.O"

Ed: "Tea's served... x)"

Winry: "That's not faaaair... ;.;"

RIzaalka: "Finally -rolls eyes- Finally that womanizer got laid..."

Izaalka: "Hmm 30 year-old virgin? x)"

Yehudit: "xD"

Envy: "BUT HE'S MY BIAAATCH! "

Gluttony: "Can I eat him?"

Scar: "...The hand of God will reach you l8r, biatch... -stands back and watches-"

Scar: "Cuz I'm 1337"

Trishia: "Is that pile of blond under Roy's chest... now between Roy's eeerm... is that my ED?!"

Pinako: "BUHAHAHAHA, Hohenheim, you're gonna LOVE this! xD"

Hohenheim: "Like father, like son "

Dante: "...you BASTARD! -beats Hohenheim-"

Dante: -sob-

Beaten Hohenheim: "I'm proud! ;D" - waves a rainbow flag-

Lust: "Ha, I knew that the hagarenoboya would get laid before the end of the series... Mhmm and that Flame isn't half bad... -looks for Scar- Oh honey-- -xoxo- x3"

-Izumi walks in-

Ed: "Sensei...?! O.O"

Izumi: -coughs blood-

Ed: "It's not a cough, it's a NOSEBLEED! Sensei, you're a yaoi fangirl! Admit it!"

Roy: "Oh, Fullmetal, I'm not finished with you yet..." -evil laughter-

Ed: "Eeeek" -blushes-

Al: "OMFFFFFFFFG! OO But... babies equals baby cats equals kittens... yay kittens! :D"

Al: "Go brother! Do your best!"

Rose: "Ah, love! God bless them! LOOOVE!" -waves the rainbow flag with hohenheim-

Wrath: "Why the FK did i get his leg not his ...?! -stopms-"

Wrath: "COCKIE?! "

Izaalka: "Cuckoo x)"

Yehudit: "CoocooNUT xD"

Hughes: "And that's the way we made Elicia... Wait, have I told you about my SWEET daughter yet?"

Gracia: "Now, wait till the moment, when Elicia was born..."

Greed: "I'm so effing jealous! I wanna some too!"

Greed: "...I want MOAR :B"

Izaalka: "...Greed yaoifanboiii? x)"

Yehudit: "xD"

Greed: "Oh, ARMSTRONG, I need you strong ARMZZZZZZZ -glompzzz- x3"

Greed: -sweet eyes-

Shou Tucker: "Edwardo-san, I think I'll need to SEW some eerm parts of your body after this..."

Ed: "Nah, I'm used to Roy's d... erm, to Roy"

Yaoifangirls: "KYAAAAA!"

Barry the Chopper: "I loooove to slice humans!" xD

meanwhile

weird sounds from background "OH, ROY, HARDER!!"

Izaalka: "How to awaken yaoi-girl's imagination? x) 3 words - Oh-name-HARDER! xD"

Yehudit: "Nah, two words - Oh HARDER. Doesn't matter who xD"

Izaalka: "Oh harder, oh harder... hard-on? O.o"

Yehudit: "Hardware"

Izaalka: "LMAO! xD"

Yehudit: "TOOLS! XD"

Winry: "Yay!"

Roy: "Ed, do you like my TOOLS?" -smirk-

Winry: "YAAAY! TOOLS! Show me some too!"

Ed: "Stay AWAY! He's MINE! "

Winry: "Eh? O.o"

Ed: "Who do you call too small to have his own MUSTANG?! Get your own! I'm not too effing short!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?! I'M NOT TOO SHORT FOR HIM!! HE'S MINE!! "

Yehudit: "Ahh, and this way I've learned everything I needed for my test of the knowlegde of the society xD"

Izaalka: "Yeah, and me for my history and english tests..."

Yehudit: "We're gonna write some quotes from our brilliant pice of art xD"

Izaalka: "Yeaaaah, it'd be AWESOME X)"

Yehudit: "For your english test it's PERFECT"

Izaalka: "Heh, imagine, my history test..."

"Q.1. Who kicked Persia's ass and what year and why were it Greeks in 490 and 480 b.c.?"

"Answer: 'I have completely no effing idea for now I can only concentrate on Edward's ASS and what Roy is doing with said ass... x) Want me to tell you about it, mrs...?"

Izumi: -another nosebleed-

Yehudit: "Yeah, looool xD Kaay, now oyasumi nasai : Tomorrow we'll finish them"

Yehudit: "Literally and metaphorically xD"

Izaalka: "HELL YEAH x) Oyasumi"

-the next day-

Yehudit: "Oi, let's make a comic strip out of this xD"

Izaalka: "OOOh, good idea! x)" - evil laughter-

Yehudit: "How to make a hit on dA...? x"

Izaalka: "Draw yaoi, it's a 100 succes! x)"

* * *

AN2. Yeah and we DID a few pages... 4 exactly, covering only up to the "KRZAKIII" part... well, if anyone wants to see it I'll might find it and put it in scraps on deviantart. As for now... good night.

AN3. Um... yes, and I DO wonder if we were DRUNK back then.

* * *


End file.
